jimmyneutronfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Majye Moreno/@comment-153.107.192.212-20170622033943
You better have a look at this, sir. - Commercial flight. - No. Too fast, sir. - One of our own? - Air Force has nothing scheduled. We've got ourselves a bogey. Orange Leader to Delta Group, anticipate visual contact... now. Holy cow pie! Hi. Nice antiques. Gotta blast. Fusion mix, stable. Engines cycling at one million gigajoules. Cool. We didn't blow up. Great. Jimmy, I think they want us to pull over. No time for that, Carl. Stand by with the satellite. OK. What do I do again? You're the deployment system, Carl. As soon as we clear the atmosphere, you just throw it. - Right. - Prepare to leave the atmosphere. Sorry about the toast, dear. I had to make it in the oven. - I can't find our toaster anywhere. - Looky. This oven toast is brilliant, sugar booger. And your yolks are absolutely perfect, too. Run away with me, my love. OK. But we'll have to take my car because your transmission needs a new compression cuff. Whatever. This is a good one. Quack, quack. Would you call Jimmy? He's going to miss the bus. Jimmy, breakfast! Time to come down! # Down, down, down, down, quack Down, down, down, down, quack Up, up, up. Engaging pulse rockets now! - No! - Now? Is this supposed to happen? Come on. Think. Think. Think. Brain blast. Give me your lunch. Thanks, boy. Don't try that at home. Must engage stabilisers. Now, just a quick stop at my house. I don't know, Jimmy. I gotta get to school on time. Besides, you... - Right. Gotcha. - No, I didn't mean... Jimmy! - See you in homeroom. - OK. Fasten your seat belt, Goddard. It's gonna be a bumpy ride. Well, what do you know, the chimney fell off again. Well, that wasn't so bad, huh? James Isaac Neutron. I see you up there. How many times have we told you not to launch yourself off the roof? Probably nine. Exactly nine. They say repetition is good for a developing brain. Then what do you think you're doing? Last night I got a message from space, but it was garbled in the ionosphere, so I had to launch a communications toaster... I mean, satellite. - And then when I tried... - Well, message from space. Wow. Don't encourage him, Hugh. Jimmy, we've repeatedly told you not to talk to strangers. But, Mom, I'm on the verge of contact with an advanced alien civilisation. I don't care how advanced they say they are, Jimmy. If your father and I haven't met them, they're strangers. Right, Hugh? Well, except for policemen. They're there to help you. You've got to admit that is pretty neat. But very unsafe, honey. That's bad. Deactivate pants. Engage, Gingivitis . Robo-Barber prototype, engage. Online. Ta-da. You rock. You go, girl. Shoe-Bot! Bye, Goddard. - Wait! I'm here! - Goodbye, son. Have a good day. Goddard, not on the porch. Hey! Hey, wait! Seems like the perfect opportunity to try out the Super Bubble Gumobile. "No, Jimmy, don't try it. It's too soon." Nonsense. All great inventions need a test run. All right! Hello! - Right here. - Hey, look. Neutron's got another one. Nice invention, Nerdtron. Too bad somebody already invented the bus. Hey, guys, I've got it down this time. Internal combustion's such old science. Bubble travel is the way of the future. I guess trees are, like, the brakes. Hello? Jimmy? Carl. Careful! Hey! - Thanks. - That's what I'm here for. - What a day, huh? - Look at the bright side, Carl. The worst is behind us. And my fossil-to-chromosome ratios clearly demonstrate that female dinosaurs, like this plesiosaurus, were the stronger and smarter of their species. But, so what else is new? After class I'll be happy to demonstrate how boy dinosaurs got their butts kicked by girl dinosaurs on a regular basis. Excuse me, but the mandible crest of Cindy's alleged "plesiosaurus" is that of a male megalosaur, as defined by the Congress of Palaeontologists. Those findings were inconclusive, and you know it, Neutron. Hello! Miss Fowl, what is the standard for research on these extra-credit reports? Yes, well... Let's move along to "show and tell" now, shall we? This is Ultra Lord. Sheen, this is the seventh week in a row you've shown Ultra Lord in class. Miss Fowl, this one is different. This "Purple Vengeance" version with power fists and nuclear knees is a rare, never-been-seen condition, making it highly collectable. Never been seen, huh? Well, then, how do you know it's even in there? No! Hey, Jimmy, wanna see a frog? - That looks great, Carl. - Thanks. What are you drawing? Flycycle modifications for Goddard. Second prototype. Prototype, huh? - Well, you know, that looks good, too. - Thanks, Carl. Carl! Would you please share with us your "show and tell"? OK. This is my inhaler. It provides fast-acting relief of bronchial swelling due to asthma or allergies. One touch of the button and... - I can't see! - Thank you, Carl. All right. Next we have... Nick! Yes, Nick. You are a tad tardy again. Oh, my. Am I? It took me a little while to copy my mom's handwriting for this late note. Your "show and tell", please. How's it goin'? You know, I don't really do "show and tell". Yes, that's right. Thank you, Nick. - Did you drop this? - Yes. Well, I... My dropped pencil. Jimmy, we eagerly await another one of your interesting "show and tells". As a matter of fact, I brought my latest invention. Behold. The Shrink Ray! What's the matter, Neutron? Aren't you short enough already? Funny, Cindy. But this device is more suited to shrink something as vast as space itself, like, say, your mouth. Help me. Help me. I'm so tiny. Just like Jimmy's brain. So much for the Nobel Prize. Children, that's enough. Better luck next time. It worked this morning. I like your useless shrink ray, Jimmy. Well, it's probably just a programming error. Oh, my. Back! Back! Leviathan! Come on, Jimmy. Some of the greatest inventors started as complete, hopeless failures, too. - Yeah. - Well, thank you, Carl. I feel better, I think. - I'm glad. - That's good. Hey, Retroland Theme Park. Check it out. Meet Ultra Lord. Live! Look, it's the state-of-the-art, bone-warping gravity ride. I can hang out with Ultra Lord. And there's a petting zoo. - Well, look at this. - No, meet Ultra Lord live. Llamas and capybaras. Who cares? Meet Ultra Lord live. Yeah, but I'm gonna touch a llama. Guys, we have got to go to the grand opening tonight. Yeah! Yeah. But my folks won't let me stay out after dark. Well, it is a school night. Pukin' Pluto, there's gotta be something we can do. It's the grand opening. - Sneak out. - What? You heard me, dweebs. Sneak out. Yeah, but my parents sorta told me... Parents. What, are you guys gonna be kids forever? What your parents don't know won't hurt 'em. But, Nick, sneaking out is so barbaric. Whatever, Neutron. But there's only one opening night, and anybody who matters is gonna be there. What d'you think, Jimmy? Nick has a point. There is only one opening night. Think, think, think, think, think. Well, according to the y:i Newville Journal of Medicine, monkeys are easily influenced by positive reinforcement, e.g. The giving of a banana. And since human and monkey DNA only differ by two per cent, the same principle should work on our parents. My dad's allergic to bananas. It's not the bananas. It's the principle. It's called psychology. All you have to do is butter 'em up. Give it a try. I'll call you guys later. We go to Retroland tonight! Yeah! - Watch out! - Hey! Hold on! I know. Excuse me, are you through with that? Thanks. A few oysters. One lump of coal coming up. - Thanks, Gus. - Hi, Jimmy. Excuse me. Jimmy, is that you, dear? Yeah, Mom. I'll be in in a second. DNA match confirmed. Welcome home, Jimmy. Eliminate school smell. - Normal odour restored. - Thank you, Vox. You're welcome. Warning. Entry tube closed for maintenance. - Thank you, Vox. - You're welcome. Here, Goddard. Here, boy. Here, Goddard. Hey, look what I brought ya. Aluminium. Do you want it? Do you want it? Huh? Sit. Roll over. Play dead. Mental note: Fix bug in obedience program. Good boy. OK, Goddard, let's check the experiments. The invisible hamsters are looking great... I think. Let's see how the girl-eating plant is doing. Nice choice. As usual. The latest burping-soda formula. A guaranteed one burp per sip. Excuse you! You know, there's still no reply to our satellite message. Jeez, it's been a whole day. You'd think we would have heard from an alien civilisation by now, huh? Well, come on, Goddard. Say "Aah". Add a little sand. And in you go. I'm just an old lump of coal But I'm gonna be a diamond some day Oh, yeah Jimmy. Hi, Mom. Jimmy, you scared the bejabers out of me. Sorry about your bejabers, Mom. And might I add how lovely you look today. - I'm covered in transmission fluid. - Exactly. And might I say, filth never looked so good. Yes, well, how was "show and tell" today? Was OK. But first, happy birthday, Mom. Jimmy, these are beautiful. But, sweetie, it's not my birthday. It's not? Well... Then whatever will I do with these lovely pearls and priceless earrings? - These can't be real. - But they can. And they are! And all these fabulous gifts and prizes could be yours if you know the correct answer to this question. - Please may I go to Retroland tonight? - No, it's a school night. Thank you so much, Mother. And might I say... - Did you just say no? - Yes. - Yes! - No. - No? - Yes. - Yes! - Jimmy... But all my friends are going. And anybody who matters is gonna be there, Mom. I matter and your father matters and you matter. But you're not going. Maybe we can go next weekend. Wait. I'm sure there must be something else in here to change your mind... No, Jimmy! Look out! Look out, Jimmy! Jimmy, be careful. Mom, get me out! - I didn't do it! - Stop, drop and roll! My goodness! Goddard. OK, Jimmy. That's the last straw. We have told you time and time again about playing with rockets. But, Mom, it's technically not a rocket. It's more of a jet-pack-type thing. I don't care what type thing it is. You just climb those stair-type things right now. Your father will have a few words to say to you when he gets home. It's not a rocket. - March. - Mom... Yes. The king, he loves his little orthgot. Yes, he does. Yes, he does. Yes, he does. Yes, he does. Sire, my King, it appears to be some type of alien transmission device. Tell me, when did it become acceptable to approach my royal throne unannounced? Yes, of course, my King. - Space him! - I assure you that... Wait! I missed it. - Can I, can I, can I space another? - No. - Please, brother. - I said no, Ooblar. - Oh, please, oh, please, oh, please... - I would love for that to stop. What have we here? As the king's assistant, I am the official checker of new things to be checked. It's all right. It's all right. I'll handle this. Hello! What galaxy are you from? - Ooblar. - Where is your leader? Ooblar, stop it. It's toast. Hello, toast. I greatly admire your ship. Beginning transmission from Earth. Greetings from planet Earth. I'm Jimmy Neutron and you're an alien life form. - I welcome the opportunity... - What a big head. ...for the mutual exchange of scientific knowledge and universal brotherhood. This here is my dog, Goddard. And this that you're looking at is my room. That's where I sleep. And this is my mom and dad right here. Mom, Dad. Freeze that image. They look... delicious. The search is over! But, Dad, all my friends are gonna be there. I know, son, but if all your friends were named Cliff, would you jump off them? I don't think you would. You see, Jimmy... Jimmy. Jim, Jim, Jimmy. Jim, James, son, let me tell you a little about rockets. They're big-people things, son. And you just can't go around playing with big-people, fiery, flying things because that's what rockets are. Rockets are flying things. Well, I hope this talk has helped. And, by the way, Mom says you're grounded. Sorry. What good is it to be a genius if you can't even go out on a school night? Goddard, options. Apologise. Your parents love you. Next. Create a time capsule. Escape to the future. That'll take too long. Next. Build Goddard a female poodle. Goddard, this is serious. Sneak out. That's it. Barbaric problems call for barbaric solutions. Phone, please. Carl, it's me. You get permission? Me neither. It turns out parents don't understand psychology. Tell Sheen to meet us at Retroland in one hour. We're sneakin' out. Halt! Hold it right there! Jimmy's awfully quiet up there, Hugh. Do you think we were too tough? - No, I don't think so, dear. No. - Maybe I should check on him. Now, now. I'm sure he's just reflecting on the error of his ways. Dealing with it in a mature, responsible manner. "Mom says you're grounded." Take that. It's working now. OK, Goddard, you know what to do. Good boy. See you later, Goddard. Jimmy's a big boy now. Don't you worry, sugar. - I suppose you're right. - Yeah, sure. I was a kid once. I remember being grounded a whole week and not being allowed to go to my best friend's bachelor party. - Well, what did you do? - Actually, I snuck out. - You don't think that Jimmy... - No, no. Besides, how's he gonna sneak out? It's not like he can just walk right out the front door. That's true. Retroland, here I come. Libby, you're breaking my concentration. Hey, I gotta choose a ring that fits my personality. Yeah! Here we go! Here we go! Tell me what it is you're supposed to be doing again. T'ai Chi, while drinking Purple Flurp. T'ai Chi promotes wellness, relaxes and rejuvenates the body. Whereas Purple Flurp, being per cent sugar, creates tension and a temporary rush of energy and mood swings. I figure if I do them together, I achieve perfect balance. It's better than the poster. Gentlemen, this will be a night we shan't easily forget. I don't know what "shan't" means, but let's go. Do you promise to use your powers for good and not evil? Yes, Ultra Lord. Now, Counterpart, take this Ultra Mask and lead the fight for justice. Is this kid with anyone? Go, Carl. Now that's what I call a ride. Let's go. This is way beyond awesome. Just think if you boneheaded dweebs had listened to your parents, you'd be home in bed instead of riding this monster. I tell you, he's fine. Just a quick peek, Hugh. There. Now, what did I tell you? Jimmy, are you awake, dear? Yes, Mother. I am awake. Son, your mother and I just wanted to say good night. Yes. And to tell you that we love you. Honey, I know you're upset. We don't like to punish you. You're such a special boy. According to this, we should encourage Jimmy without overindulging him. OK. What does it say about rockets? - Is there someone in the kitchen? - Our kitchen? I didn't hear anything. Honey, did you leave the green light on? Jimmy? Jimmy? You're not Jimmy. Hugh? Hugh, are you all right? Hugh? - Was that so cool, dude! - Yeah! That was great! - Mind-bending! - Yeah! Hey, my pants are almost dry. Hey, Jimmy, I never thought I'd say it, but here goes. You know what? That Nick is not such a bad guy. - Are you kidding? He's a genius. - He's a genius! - No offence, Jimmy. - None taken. Actually, I find his insights on how to deal with one's parents refreshing. Yeah. Wouldn't it be great if our folks all disappeared for a while? Yeah. Hey, a shooting star. Cool. You get to make a wish. Lucky. What should I wish for? I know what I'd wish for. I'd wish for no more parents. That way we could do whatever we wanted, whenever we wanted. We'd be free. We could have fun all the time. Yeah! Liftoff in five, four, three, two... We have liftoff. Abort mission. Abort mission. Goddard, wake mode. All right. Come on, boy. Race you to the kitchen. Beat ya. Hey, Mom, did you get any more Purple Flurp? Mom! "Dear son/daughter, we have gone to Florida for an extended vacation." "Love, your parents." Yeah. My parents went to Florida, too. That's weird. From the look of it, I'd say a lot of parents are gone. Well... Did... - Did they all go to Florida? - Maybe they went to get juice. I don't digest pulp well. It makes me bloaty. Goddard, scan for adult life forms. Just as I thought. There are absolutely no adults anywhere within radar. They're gone. The whole city. No parents. No parents. No parents! Excuse me. I'm letting out the cold. I'm peeing in the shower. Llama, llama, llama! I'm walking up the down escalator. # My clothes don't match! I'm out in public and my clothes don't match! I'm still doing it. Go, go, go. Welcome to the Candy Bar. Whoopee cushion or non-whoopee cushion? Jimmy! What'll it be, boys? - We'll have what he's throwing. - Excellent choice. Hang on! No skiing in the halls. Don't make me get the protractor. Morning, Goddard. My head. What a night. I'm stuffed now. I couldn't have ano... OK, one more. I'm gonna have one more and then that'll be it. What a battle. Are there any survivors? Help me. I remember my first time. Shake it off, Neutron. I gotta get home. Mom and Dad might be back by now. Come on, Goddard. We interrupt this programme to bring you this report. Hey, knock it off, Arnie. "Trouble in Paradise." That's what some kids are saying in the aftermath of yesterday's "Mom and Dad are gone" celebrations. Here's Courtney Tyler. What started as an awesome day has become, like, a real bummer. - Help us! - I don't know how to make lunch. - I want my parents. - Somebody hold me. I was playing on the teetertotter and the next thing I knew I was on the ground and my knee hurt. Reports of tummy aches, owies and constipation have reached epidemic numbers over the past few hours, with little indication of slowing down. And so we were gonna see who could eat the most cotton candy. And I won. I want my mommy. So, there you have it. I want my mommy, too. Mom? Dad? What kind of parents take off and leave their kid? And they didn't even say goodbye. Son, your mother and I just wanted to say good night. Yes. And to tell you that we love you. We only do what we do because we love you. Maybe we can all go to Retroland next weekend, the three of us. What about my fabulous dog Goddard? Sure. Your fabulous dog Goddard, too. Well, good night, son. Good night, Jimmy. Sweet dreams. We'll see you in the morning. OK. So they said good night. "In the morning"? Hey, wait a minute. Play back the last part again. Audio only. Good night, Jimmy. Sweet dreams. We'll see you in the morning. There. Why would she say that if they weren't gonna be here? Come on, Goddard. We're going to the lab. It's just as I thought. The serifs and kerning on the note don't match Mom and Dad's handwriting. This note's a fake. What is it, boy? The Long-Range Space Scanner. It detected something. Filtering out background radiation and... There it is. Jumping Jupiter! The Earth's been visited by aliens! OK, so me, you and a dog are gonna battle an alien civilisation, right? - By ourselves? - He's a good dog. Aren't you, boy? The last time we tried this, we couldn't even break free of the atmosphere. I know, I know. But I recalculated the thrust-to-fuel ratio and I've adjusted the engine accordingly. - I can fix that. - Neutron. - What is it? - An angry mob. In times of crisis, intellectuals are always the first to go. Well, they don't look angry. They look like they're about to barf. Let me go. You're messing with powers far beyond your mortal comprehension. OK, Neutron. Ultra Freak here says you really know what happened to all our parents. Hey, how you doin'? I didn't say nothin' about our parents being abducted... - Where's my mom and dad? - Hey, what's the matter? Goddard, star map please. Right about there. Long-range sensors picked up these ion trails, indicating the route for whatever intelligence abducted our parents. They lead us somewhere in the Orion star system three million light years away, so we'll need to leave by Friday. OK, that gives us about two days to collect the plutonium, design and test our fusion engines and build our fleet of interstellar warships. We'll also need to bring snacks. Any questions? Are you sure about this, Neutron? Well, the data seems to support this hypothesis. Never argue with the data. OK, Neutron, here's the lowdown. You get us to those kidnapping alien scuzzballs, and I'll take it from there. We're getting our parents back. OK, Ben, that's good. Let it down slow. Two more turns, Emma. Not too tight. Yup. Tape adhesion is within operational limits. What? Cindy? Cindy, what did you do to that intergalactic starship? We thought that the deep recesses of space could use a feminine touch. What do you think, Jimmy? Yeah, it's OK, I guess. You kinda ruined it though. Hey, Jimmy, do these fusion reactors need fuel rods? Come on, Sheen. It's not rocket science. You just have to... Actually, I guess it is rocket science. - No fuel rods, Sheen. - OK. And for the final touch... Good work, everybody. We're ready for intergalactic travel. Neutron, this is gonna work, right? - Yeah, Jimmy. What if it doesn't work? - It will work! I'm per cent sure it will. - ? - Yeah. Yeah, and the other five per cent? We blow up. But just a little. Look, a is still an "A". Yeah, I can deal with that. I never got a in my life. You heard the man. Stop sucking your thumbs and let's light this candle. Goddard, initiate launch sequence. Make sure seat belts are fastened and remember to keep your hands and arms inside the vehicles at all times. Come on, everybody. Get in formation. Carl, you're too low. Come on, you stupid butterfly. Go, Counterparts! Go! Hang on. We're passing through the stratosphere. Now the mesosphere. Entering ionosphere. Now I know why they all end in "phere"! This is it, baby. Engaging pulse rockets now. Come on, come on, come on, come on. Look, Goddard. The wonders of the universe. We are witnessing celestial events no person, or dog, has ever seen. It's incredible. Beautiful, isn't it, Nick? Yeah, yeah. Wake me when we get there. Hey, Jimmy. D'you think we can rotate shifts after a while? Hey, we'll switch. Hey, this astronaut food isn't too bad. That's toothpaste, Carl. Minty. - Hey, what's happening? - Meteor shower. Evasive action. I do so relish these times of peril. - That was close. - Look out! We've gotta find shelter. Asteroid bearing . degrees. Come on! So then these three filmmakers find all these sticks in the trees shaped like stick people. And the girl filmmaker starts crying and her nose starts dripping. And they don't have any tissue at all. None? None. So then they start to hear really scary noises and voices coming from outside. So they leave the tent. Don't leave the tent! Don't leave the tent! Oh, yeah, Carl. They leave the tent and they follow the voices, when from out of the darkness comes the... Man, that was so choice. You should have seen your faces. Did they really leave the tent, Nick? Hey, there's a red giant. And that's a white dwarf. You can relate, huh, Neutron? Hey, Jimmy, what's the matter? Listen, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly the tallest guy around. Shorty, squirt, small-stuff, shrimp. It gets to you after a while. And next year there'll be dances. What girl'd dance with a guy who looks like he should still be in Gymboree? I didn't think we liked girls yet, Jim. We don't. We don't. No. Not yet. No. However, one day, Carl, an influx of hormones we can't control will overpower our better judgment and drive us to pursue the female species against our will. Stop talking like that, Jimmy. You're gonna give me nightmares. Listen, I wouldn't worry, Carl. I have a feeling puberty is light years away for you and me. You know, we should have never wished on that star, Jimmy, cos I miss my folks. My mom used to tuck me in bed every night before she was abducted by aliens. Before my dad was abducted by aliens, he would always read me to sleep. Before my mom was inducted by aliens, she would rub my tummy and she'd sing... - What? - Nothing. Come on, you guys. We gotta keep our heads. We'll find 'em. What is it, boy? Sensor sweeps reveal many advanced cities and... ion energy signatures. That's it! We've found it. I repeat: We've found it. Nick, we'll contact you as soon as we find the parents so you can kick some alien buttocks. - Piece of cake. - OK, scouting party, follow me. I'll be back, Nick. Wow. What is that? Wow. They've evolved beyond the need for mere conventional bodies. They must be an advanced species millions of years ahead of us. Wow. When I sneeze, it looks like an advanced species, too. OK, they're this way. Right this way, sire. Ooblar, these humans look so scrawny. Hardly very appetising. Are you sure they're yummy? I assure you, my slimy sovereign. Poultra will be quite pleased. Humans are mostly water with a crunchy, bony centre. Think nuts and chews. - There they are. - What are they doing? - What are those things on their heads? - It looks like a mind-control device. Mom. Dad. Dad! It's me. Jimmy. Over here. Jim, Jim, Jim, Jimmys, James, James, Jim. Big, fiery, flying Jimmy. Hi, Jimmy. Some dream, huh? Attack of the big egg people. I think I've seen this one. No, Dad. You're wearing a mind-control device. Take yours off. Hurry! - Dad? - Intruder alert. Intruder alert. Dad, no, no, no. Sh. Jimmy, your dad's like a mind-control duck man. - Let's get outta here. - Let's go. Come back. Join us, Jimmy. Join us. Well, well, if it isn't the littlest rescue party. How cute. Hello, itty-bitty humans. You let us go, you big ball of phlegm. That's no way to talk to the king. He is the royal phlegm. - Ooblar. - Sorry, sire. I think it's only fair to warn you that if you don't release us within hours, an army of trained combat specialists is poised to destroy your entire planet. - Really? - Really. Oh, my. Our entire planet. Whatever shall we do? Do you mean this army of trained combat specialists? - Hey, it's Nick. Hey, Nick. Oh, man... - Nick! Get your grubs off me, egghead. Don't look so surprised. We're an advanced alien race. What did you expect? What do you want with our parents? It's not what I want. It's what Poultra wants. - Who's Poultra? - Poultra is our god. The mightiest, most ferocious creature in all... I get tired of answering this. Roll tape. Hello and welcome to our special edition of "Poultra: God of Wrath". - Brought to you by Goo... - Commercials. Hate them. Welcome back. If you're watching this, chances are your friends and/or relatives are about to be sacrificed to the Mighty Poultra, which is a great honour indeed. And very painful. And this year's human sacrifices feature something very special: Actual humans. And it's all thanks to Jimmy Neutron. Greetings from planet Earth. I'm Jimmy Neutron and you're an alien life form. You know, without the coordinates you gave us, we never would have found your puny little planet. For such a tiny earthling, you've been a very big help, Jimmy Neutron. Guards, throw these minuscule vermin into the dungeon until they're of worthier size, and give Mr Neutron the presidential suite. What? Isn't this a funny-wunny little toy? Get it off me! Get it off! Take this infernal thing to the lab and have it torn apart. Yes, great saliva-armed one. - Hold it. Move along. - Goddard! Move! So, it was Neutron all along. I mean, he got us into this. Hey, Jimmy, didn't your parents ever tell you not to talk to strangers? That's rule number one. Come on, you guys. Give him a break. Jimmy didn't mean to ruin our lives and get our parents eaten by a giant space monster. She's right. We need to ask ourselves "What would Ultra Lord do?" Let's think about that, Sheen. Maybe sit on a shelf because he's a doll! He's not. He's an action figure. There's a difference. Come on, Nick. Let Sheen talk. Maybe he's onto something. What would Ultra Lord do, Sheen? Well, in episode he fried the zeebot's brain with his heat-seeking infra-thought. It was cool. Well, I'm convinced, folks, that's pretty much the stupidest thing I ever heard! No. This is the stupidest thing you've ever heard. You are such a baby. Leave me alone. You're picking on me because you're insecure. Jimmy, you there? Look, don't listen to them. They're just scared. Are you OK? Yeah. I'm fine. Don't be so hard on yourself. We'll get out of this. OK, so you made a mistake. Beating yourself up isn't gonna fix anything. You know, I was the smartest kid in school until you came along. And I admit you know more about some things than I do. But I know one thing that you don't seem to get, and that's that we're never getting outta here without you. So why don't you buck up, mister, and put that big brain of yours back to work? Nick can handle the fighting stuff, but first we have to get out of this cell. Cindy, why are you being so nice to me? Because there's a bunch of kids in here that need you. And I do, too. I am never complaining about my parents again. We didn't even get our one phone call. That's it! Libby, let me see your cellphone. OK, but I don't think my service plan covers anything outside our solar system. - Who are you calling? - A friend of mine. All right, little Earth doggy. Ooblar is going to take you apart into tiny little pieces. All right? Hey, give me that! Fine. We'll use this one then. No, no, no, no, no. No! Would you stop that? Those are mine. That's not funny! Stop it! And give me my things. Come on, boy, pick up. Good. Good. Perhaps we'll get somewhere. Goddard, you're OK. I miss you, too, boy. Listen, what's your situation? Evil scientist, huh? OK. I got an idea. Put me on speaker, Goddard. Danger. Danger. You have initiated self-destruct sequence alpha. That's my bad. Back in you go. Self-destruct sequence is now engaged. No, no, no, no, no! I put it back in. You understand me? This unit will yield a -megaton nuclear blast in exactly ten seconds. - That's not good! - Please clear a -square mile area. Thank you and have a nice day. - Ten, nine, eight... - No, back up! ...seven... - Mother! Is he gone, boy? Great. Lock on to this signal and get here as fast as you can. Halt. Who goes there? The guard. By order of the esteemed King Goobot, it is my great privilege and honour to mercilessly exterminate you. Think. Think. Goddard, play dead. Good boy, Goddard. Good boy. Guess I'll make that bug a feature, huh? - Good dog. - Way to go! - You're a good robot. - Come on! Let's get the others. Nice work, Jimmy. Hey, Cindy. Thanks. If you ever tell anyone I was nice to you, you'll wind up looking like that guy. Let's go, Neutron. It's egg-scrambling time. - Wait for me, Nick. - Come back! Please? Bring out the humans. Come on, it's showtime. Everybody out. Kick it! - Look, you guys. A football game. - I don't think so, Carl. Goddard, bino-scope mode. Wow. What a lame half-time show. They're making our parents dance so lame. No, my dad really dances like that. - The festival is starting. - Our parents! They'll be eaten! Nobody eats my parents unless I say so! Come on. Begin the incubation. Come on, Nick. Show them what you're made of. Halt. Hey, cool spear. You really think so? I guess so because... Mind if I try? No, no, no! My hero. - Come on, everyone. - Get 'em, Nick. Come on! My hero? OK, we need another plan. Probably a Nick-less one. Poultra! Poultra! Poultra! Poultra! Citizens of Yokus, I, King Goobot the Fifth, give you sacrifice. That's a big chicken. What do we do now? Think. Think. Brain blast! OK, everybody, listen up. We don't have much time. I've got to make it to that control tower. Cindy, Libby, keep the guards busy until Sheen arrives with the ship. OK, I heard the ship part, but was that "Sheen get the ship"? Yeah, yeah. There's a transport ship in that airfield big enough to carry all of us out. - I need you to get it here fast. - But I don't have a driver's licence. - I have no hand-eye coordination... - Sheen, ask yourself, what would Ultra Lord do? I accept this responsibility, understanding the consequences that you've bestowed against me. Poultra, din-dins. Yummy, yummy. Foodie, woodie. This is it, people. These crummy aliens stole our parents. It's time to show them what we're made of. We're tough! We're mean! Darn it, we're carbon-based life forms. - Now, who's gonna kick buttocks? - The carbon-based life forms! Yeah! What is this? - Stop those kids. - After 'em. Cindy, Purple Flurp. Dragon whips her tail. Let's dance. Yeah, Jimmy. Come on, boy. - Jimmy! - Carl, "show and tell". Come here, you. I can't see! I can't see! You want some? You want some? You want a piece of me? I didn't think so. Munchy-crunchy time. There you go. - Fetch, boy. - Hey, hey, give me that. - Come back here, you! - Everybody up. Hey, nice party. Gotta blast. Neutron. OK, let's move out. Guards, vaporise the Earth brats. Hurry, head for the exit. - Hey, where's Sheen? - I don't know. Stop them! All right, Sheen! Your ship awaits, Captain Jimmy. Ooblar, protect! Pooh. Everybody to the ship! Poultra, quickly. Your dinner's getting away. - OK, keep up. Let's get out of here. - Come on! We gotta do this quick. Launch positions. Temperature optimal. Engaging plasma coils. - Jim, I think we better leave now. - Countdown! Ten, nine, eight... One! - To my ships. - And can someone bring me a bucket? Jimmy, here they come! Time to discipline the naughty children. Open fire. OK, who wants fried chicken? So, Neutron, now it's just you and I. All weapons online. Ultra Lord is not afraid of chickens He is not afraid... He may be a little bit afraid of chickens This thing's too slow. I can't outrun 'em. - Incoming message. - On screen. You see, Jimmy, you can't win. All of your friends and family would be safe at home, if it wasn't for one little problem. You. - Little? - Now you all must die! Little, huh? I'll show you little. Cindy, take over. Come on, boy. What are you doing? Is this one of those macho things? I know we haven't field-tested this feature yet, but we've no choice, buddy. Goddard, flycycle! Would you look at this? I do believe he's going to ram us, Ooblar. Remind me to clean the windshield later. You steal my parents, you threaten my dog... Itsy-bitsy Jimmy Neutron. He does look a bit small and silly, doesn't he, sire? You attack my friends and you made fun of my size. - Tiny, tiny. - So, so tiny. Well, I may be small, but I've got a big brain. Not tiny! Can't we call this whole thing a mistake and go back to your plan - rendezvous for universal brotherhood and whatnot? You've not seen the last of us, Jimmy Neutron! You look marvellous sunny-side up, sire. That's no yolk. All right, Jimmy! Good job! Orbiting around Jimmy's big head. Estimated time to ear: Seven minutes. So, I guess I can't call you short any more. Don't worry. I'm sure there are all kinds of other insults you can come up with. Let me tell you, as soon as we get home, we're going out dancing! Ultra Dad! Ultra Son! Dad! Daddy! Hey, Neutron. Nice job. Thanks. I've got that for you, dear. Mom, Dad, I should have listened to you when you said don't talk to strangers. See, I guess I thought I was smart enough to do everything on my own - that I didn't need you. But I was wrong. I love you guys. We love you too, Jimmy. Having a genius for a son may not always be easy, but it's always interesting. You make us so proud. You sure do, son. You know, not every family gets to ride in an alien spaceship, hurtling through the universe at warp speeds, millions of miles from home. - We thank you for that. - You gotta admit, that is pretty neat. There you are, gentlemen. - Freeze! - It's OK, Carl. - It's just breakfast. - I knew that. I don't remember buying this brand of soda. - No, no, Mom... Mom, you... - Jimmy, it's just soda. Mom, no! Goodness! Excuse me. Boy, it's a scorcher out there. - Thanks, honey. - Hugh! Well, at least it's coming out of the attic, not the basement. Hugh! Mom! James Isaac Neutron... Onward, Mr Wiggles. We reach the cafeteria by dawn.